


All tied up for me

by LittleSmutWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Connor, Cock Rings, Cuddles, Detective Connor, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Praise, Roleplay, Smut, Sweet, Top Markus, Vibrators, mafia boss Markus, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSmutWriter/pseuds/LittleSmutWriter
Summary: Mafia boss Markus has captured his favorite Detective, holding him tied up in his room to do with as he pleases. Unsurprisingly, Connor is too stubborn for his own good, making it a great challenge for Markus to crack his mask. Markus doesn't mind; he loves playing this game.(Markus and Connor roleplay in the bedroom and things get heated, thankfully there is sweet aftercare)
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	All tied up for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time I've written smut, I hope it's good :)

Markus looks at his phone, letting a slow smile creep on his lips as he reads the time. It's been long enough now. He stands up from his chair and takes a final sip from his drink before making his way towards the bedroom, where he left Connor. 

He wanted to make him wait, this time. Markus knows how much Connor hates to wait, but he loves how much it riles the detective up. It's always a little more fun when Connor is annoyed. 

Checking the temperature before he enters, Markus slowly opens the door to the bedroom, lingering in the doorway at the sight that greets him. Two brown eyes meet his as he looks, the brunet still in the same position he left him in. Markus decided to use the hook hanging from the ceiling this time, and Connor stands in the middle of the room, arms above his head as his wrists are tied above him with soft handcuffs, which are attached to the hook with a chain; making it impossible for Connor to get free without getting one hand out first. 

He's still dressed; Markus didn't want to lose the pleasure that is undressing Connor by doing it beforehand. Not to mention he looks so damn good in his white button-up, his messy tie and those jeans that just fit his form so perfectly. He'll look better once it’s off, though. 

Connor's head had been leaning against his arm, but as he sees Markus he lifts his chin, standing straight. One of his hands wraps around the chain above him, the only grasp he can get on his bindings. Markus smiles. 

“I hope I didn’t make you wait too long, detective.” He closes the door behind him, his movements slow and deliberate. 

Connor's voice is as controlled as ever, maybe Markus really didn't make him wait long enough. He'll time it better next time. “Not at all. The view is lovely from here.” 

Markus scoffs, shaking his head as he walks closer to his prey. _Mouthy, today, huh?_ Let's see how long that lasts. He stops in front of Connor, eyeing him up and down, slowly. Markus is in the mood to take everything slow today, knowing it will drive Connor crazy. 

“Well, if you're enjoying yourself so much, I could wait a little longer. You know how busy I am.” 

“Do you treat all your guests this poorly?” 

Markus chuckles, slowly taking Connor's tie in his hand, admiring the texture of it. “Only you deserve this special treatment, Detective. You know that.” He tightens his grip, sliding the knot up until it presses against the brunet's throat. “But I would watch that pretty mouth of yours, you don't want to insult your host, now do you?” 

Connor swallows, and although he doesn't break eye contact, he doesn't respond, remaining silent. Markus smiles. “Good boy.” 

A slight shudder runs through Connor's form, not going unnoticed by Markus. Markus loves that he knows exactly how to play his detective, which buttons to press to get him just where he wants. 

He releases the tie again, but doesn’t loosen the knot. Maybe he'll leave it on entirely tonight, he hasn't decided yet. Letting his hand move downwards, Markus feels the first button of Connor's shirt, but not opening it yet. He wonders how long it'll take before Connor can't take it anymore. 

Unsurprisingly, it doesn't take long. 

“For a busy man, you do like to take your time.” 

Markus flicks his eyes up, once again being met by challenging brown ones. He knows what Connor’s doing; he's trying to get a reaction out of him, anything to speed this up. Connor is playing this game just as much as Markus is. Too bad Markus sees right through him. But, he can humor him. 

“What did I just say about watching your mouth?” 

Connor's face doesn't change, but he slightly cocks his head to the side. “Just an observation, Mr. Manfred.” 

Markus raises his hand from Connor's shirt, gently laying it on his cheek as he lets his thumb slide over his lips. Connor grows still; his eyes now focused on Markus’ mouth. His own mouth opens slightly as Markus’s thumb slides down, pulling his lower lip along with it. Markus leans in close, close enough for their lips to be almost touching. Connor could lean forward and cover the distance, but he doesn't, and Markus admires his resolve. “Careful, Detective.” He whispers, threat clear in his voice. “You don't want to make me angry.” 

He waits a little longer, feeling Connor's breath on his lips, but then pulls back, leaving the brunet staring downwards for a while. Markus takes a step back, returning to the task of removing Connor's shirt, and starts to unbutton the first button. Connor doesn't comment on this, although Markus can see how badly he wants to. Good, maybe he can follow rules after all. 

Connor doesn't speak again as Markus continues, carefully freeing each button from its prison and watching in satisfaction as the fabric falls away, revealing more and more of Connor's beautiful light skin. Once he removes the last button and the shirt completely opens, Markus lets his fingers glide over Connor's stomach, then his chest. His touch is soft, nothing close to what the detective probably desires right now, but Markus can hear the shaky breath he draws in nonetheless. 

Leaving one hand to absently stroke Connor's chest, Markus raises the other to his chin, tilting his head to meet Markus’ eyes again. He leans in close once more, lips hovering over Connor's. As he lowers his hand to Connor's waist, he can feel another shudder pass through his body. He loves how sensitive Connor is. 

“Do I make you nervous, Detective?” Markus whispers, placing a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Connor huffs, still pretending to be unfaced. “You wish.” 

Markus grabs his chin tighter, holding him still as he presses his lips to Connor's, who immediately kisses back. _So needy_. As Markus deepens the kiss, Connor instantly opens his mouth for more, but then Markus pulls back, leaving him gasping at the air. Markus smiles. 

“Your words say one thing, but your actions...” 

Markus retreats his hands, walking around Connor until he's behind him, where he slides his hands underneath his shirt again, tracing his muscles. “Why do you always have to resist me?” He asks, tugging on the sleeves that are trapped around the brunet's arms. “This would all be so much easier if you'd just stop struggling.” 

Connor sighs under Markus’ touch, but tries to let his voice sound steady anyway. “You know why.” 

Markus hums, leaning forward to press a kiss on Connor's neck. He does know. How many times has he offered the detective to join him, leave the good side of the law behind and rule the city with him? Stand by his side and lay in his bed each night, be _his_. His stubborn detective has always said _no_ , despite the want that Markus can see so clearly. 

“Allow me to change your mind, then.” Markus reluctantly withdraws his hands again, pulling a small knife from his pockets. “Don't move.” He makes it sound like a command, leaving no room for objection. 

Markus brings the knife closer, pressing it against Connor's shirt and dragging it along his arm, making the fabric tear away as he moves up until his slender wrists, trapped so beautifully in the cuffs. 

Connor lets his head drop as Markus moves on to his other arm. “Do you always have to destroy my good clothes?” 

Remaining focused on his task, Markus answers shortly. “I'll get you a new one.” 

He puts the knife away again, having no need for it anymore, as he walks back to face Connor, admiring his work. He reaches out, taking Connor's tie. “I think I like you this way,” He says. “My very own detective, nicely kept on a leash.” 

Connor rolls his eyes at the comment, and Markus releases the tie to grab his hair, harshly pulling his head back and exposing his throat. “I warned you before, Connor. Don't make me do it again.” 

Deciding not to risk it, Connor remains silent and Markus releases his hair again, lovingly stroking his hand over his cheek as he does so. “Let's get on with this, shall we?” 

Letting his hands slide lower, Markus once again maps out Connor's beautiful strong muscles, and he stops to pinch his nipples for a moment when he gets there, enjoying Connor's shudder before continuing his path down, until he reaches the waistband of Connor's jeans. Deciding that he has waited long enough, Markus grabs the edges of his pants and underwear both, tugging them down in one swift motion, releasing Connor's beautiful cock. 

Markus tugs his clothes lower and helps him steps out of it as he pulls it over Connor's bare feet, throwing it away to some corner. He stands again, deciding how he wants to do this, and walks behind Connor once more, pressing up against him, slightly rubbing against his bare ass. “Now, where were we?” 

He reaches around, letting his hands roam Connor's body, not yet paying attention to where Connor wants it the most. The brunet sighs, almost leaning back into Markus before catching himself and standing straight again. 

“Would it really be so bad?” Markus asks, lips near Connor's ear. “I could make you feel like this every night,” He lowers one of his hands, slowly wrapping it around Connor's dick. Connor gasps softly, squeezing his eyes shut as Markus begins to stroke him. “You'll never be short of anything, there's nothing I can't give you.” 

Connor is silent for a moment, probably trying to control himself. “I've seen the scenes you leave behind,” He pants as Markus continues to stroke him, his other hand now playing with the brunet's nipples. “I won't be responsible for that.” 

Markus hums, leaning down to suck at Connor's now exposed throat, right above his tie. Connor moans at the sensations, but quickly bites his lip to stop himself. Markus pulls back, his hands never abandoning their tasks. “You know all of those people deserved it; everybody knows what they're getting into.” Markus grins. “Isn't that why you always come back to me? You long for something.” 

Another shudder passes through Connor's body, and he opens his eyes again, turning his head to the side in an attempt to look at Markus. “I won't join you.” 

Markus sighs, letting go of Connor and stepping back. Connor lets out a soft sound at the loss. “Tsk. I warned you plenty of times tonight,” He turns around to walk to his closet, opening a drawer specifically dedicated to these situations. “I think you need to be taught a lesson.” 

The sound of a rattling chain lets Markus knows Connor moves, desperately trying to see what is happening behind him. Obviously, he can't. 

After a moment of consideration, Markus selects a few items, placing them down behind Connor. “We're going to play a little game, Detective.” He says as he works. “I'm going to show you what I can make you feel, I'll drive you crazy with desire and pleasure, until you feel like you can't take it anymore, until you’re ready to tell me your darkest secret just to get off.” He stops, letting his fingertips glide over Connor's exposed skin. “And if you want release, all you need to do is beg me for it. Sounds fun?” 

Connor grabs the chains above him again, the only form of protest he can give. “Fuck you.” 

“Maybe another time.” Markus grabs him again, this time slowly grabbing his lovely ass, drawing teasing circles around Connor's hole with his thumb, making sure to neglect his needy cock. “Or, you could just give in, and I'll bend you over on the bed and make you mine right now?” 

Connor doesn't respond, only bites his lip again. _Fuck_ , he has to stop doing that, or else Markus isn't going to last long. When Connor still doesn't respond, Markus sighs. “Have it your way, then.” 

He tabs his foot against Connor's ankle. “Spread your legs.” 

Predictably, Connor doesn't move and Markus tightens the grip on his waist. “Spread your legs, or I'll get the spreader bars and keep them open for you.” 

Connor does as he's told, albeit reluctantly, and Markus is sure that if he were in front of him right now, he'd get a glare that could kill him. 

When Markus is satisfied, he grabs the bottle of lube he retrieved earlier and spreads a generous amount on his fingers, bringing his hand back to Connor's ass. He uses one hand to spread his cheeks a little further before pressing his fingers against his hole again, teasingly drawing a few circles. When Connor starts shaking, he slowly pushes in. 

The brunet's body tenses as Markus pushes past his rim and curls his finger slightly. He lets go of Connor's ass with his other hand and strokes his chest soothingly as he continues to pump his finger in his hole, feeling his breathing behind his palm, his heart speeding up ever so slightly. 

“I love how responsive you are,” Markus murmurs against his skin, letting his lips slide over his shoulder as his finger continues to work. “You can deny this all you want, but we both know how it really is.” 

Connor gasps softly as Markus curls his finger again, and he takes a few slow breaths in an attempt to compose himself. Markus smiles. 

“Still, I don't mind you fighting me like this,” He presses a second finger against Connor's hole, slowly pushing it in next to the first. He lowers his voice. “It makes it so much better when you break.” 

That pulls a soft moan out of Connor, and Markus revels in the blush on the detective's cheeks, watches as it spreads over his body. 

To Connor's credit, he manages to remain silent as Markus fingers him, slowly spreading him open to prepare for what's to come. He's still shaking every now and then, but it seems like he has decided to deny Markus the pleasure of hearing those beautiful sounds he can make. Markus doesn't mind that much, he knows they'll come soon. Still, it slightly annoys him how much fight the detective still has in him. 

Even when Markus adds a third finger, Connor still doesn't make a sound, and Markus speeds up his movements in frustration. 

“I thought- you were gon- gonna take this slow.” Connor gasps, eyes half lidded as he enjoys the sensations Markus is giving him. Even then, the corner of his lip is slightly curved up in a smug smile. He knows exactly how he's affecting Markus. 

Markus growls, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling Connor's head back harshly. Connor gasps at the sudden motion, but the expression doesn’t fade from his face, and Markus takes a moment to compose himself, pulling his fingers back and wiping them on Connor's leg. 

“Trust me, Detective.” He says, voice dangerously low. “You wish you'd never mentioned that.” 

He releases Connor's hair and steps back, grabbing one of the items he prepared before. It's a simple cock ring, nothing too fancy, but it'll help make this evening last much, _much,_ longer. Markus moves back to Connor's front, smiling up at him and making sure Connor doesn’t see what's in his hand. 

Connor frowns slightly, trying to figure out what Markus is up to, but the older man doesn't give him a chance as he leans forward and takes his face in his hands while pressing his lips to Connor's, kissing him deeply. Connor returns the kiss just as hungry as the one before, and for a moment they stand like that. It could almost be called romantic, if it weren't for Connor's bound arms. 

Slowly, Markus lowers his hands, feeling Connor gasp into the kiss as he touches his cock again, stroking it a few times before slowly sliding the ring over the head. 

Connor's reaction is immediate, he pulls back from Markus’ lips, trying to figure out what this new sensation is, but Markus stops him with a hand on his neck, holding him in place. “Shhh...” He shoots, letting his fingers glide over the head of Connor's cock. “This is nothing new, don't make a scene now.” 

Markus releases Connor's dick, pressing a final kiss to lips before moving back to his supplies. Connor shudders as he frowns. “What are you doing?” 

“Patience, Detective.” He carefully selects the next toy, grabbing the bottle of lube as he does so. “I know that isn't your strong suit, but that's the beauty of this, isn't it?” Markus spreads some lube over the toy in his hand; an anal vibrator, complete with straps to keep it in place. This one comes with a remote as well, and Markus can feel his own cock twitch in his pants as he thinks about how this is going to play out. 

He turns back to Connor, putting the lube down as he's done with it and pressing the vibrator against his prepared hole. He places his mouth near Connor's ears, enjoying the goosebumps that show up as he speaks. “You're completely at my mercy.” 

Carefully, Markus pushes the toy in, pulling it in and out a few times before fully pushing it in, releasing a delicious moan from Connor. Taking all the time he needs, Markus sinks down on his knees to fastens the straps around Connor's legs, tapping against the vibrator a few times to check if it's good. He can only imagine how frustrated Connor must be right now, as the tremors in his legs are anything to go by. He still has them spread wide, just as Markus instructed, and Markus decides he deserves a little praise for that. 

“Despite all the fight you put up, you're doing so _good,_ Connor,” Markus stands again and presses the first button on the remote, turning the vibrator on at the lowest setting. “But that's what you are, aren't you? You're my _good boy._ ” 

Connor throws his head in his neck and moans, his hands desperately grabbing the chain in order to get _some_ grip on the situation. Markus moves in front of him again, letting his hands roam around Connor’s skin as he does so. He leans forward, letting his tongue slide over Connor's throat before retreating slightly. “Beg me,” He whispers. “And I'll give you all you want.” 

Grinding his teeth, Connor locks eyes with Markus, pupils blown wide. “No.” 

Markus sighs. “Suit yourself.” Giving Connor one last look over, he takes his tie in his hands, deciding to take it off after all. He wants Connor to have nothing to hide behind, nothing that'll obscure his beauty from Markus. He considers tugging it into his mouth as a makeshift gag, but that wouldn't be fair, since Connor can't beg him if can't speak. 

Maybe next time. 

Markus retreats to the bed, sitting on the edge where he can have a good view of Connor, shifting a few times to find a comfortable position. He resists the urge to touch himself, and somewhere hopes that Connor won't take too long. The longer he waits the longer Markus has to wait, and honestly, his patience starts to run out. 

The first few minutes Markus just watches, enjoying the way Connor shifts around, bringing his legs back together and twitching his hands as he tries to adjust to the movement inside of him. Markus knows that the first setting is way too low to do anything for Connor, but he still feels the vibrations, and if his twitching cock is anything to go by, it certainly does _something_ for him. 

Still, the silence and lack of reaction from Connor quickly get boring, and Markus ups the vibrations twice, smirking as Connor gasps and closes his eyes, a soft moan escaping him. His hips jerk ever so often, trying to find any kind of friction that is nowhere nearby. The mix of pleasure and discomfort on his face is arousing in every way, and Markus sighs, still fighting his own urge to just get up and fuck Connor right now. 

“You should see yourself right now, Detective,” He says as Connor lets out another sinful sound. “All twitching and dripping for me, trying to be so brave. Just let it go, dear, give us both what we want.” 

The brunet lets his head hang low, shaking _no_ as his hands ball into fists. 

Markus hums. “Of course.” He presses the remote, turning the vibrator up to its highest setting. Connor yelps, tossing his head back as his swollen lips part to let out his breaths. He groans somewhere deep in his throat and Markus watches him carefully, waiting for the right moment to turn it off again. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Connor whispers, so soft Markus barely catches it, but he smirks in victory as he does anyway. Connor starts to shake, his soft skin now coated in sweat as he tries to cope with what's happening to his body. He squeezes his eyes shut, and Markus takes that as a sign to turn the vibrator off completely, making Connor let out a soft groan of frustration. 

“Ready to give in yet?” He asks innocently, turning the remote around in his hand. 

Connor takes a few slow breaths, in through his mouth and out through his nose, before standing straight and looking right at Markus. “Not even close.” 

Markus smiles, pressing the first setting of the vibrator again, making Connor break eye contact. 

_Good._

Markus doesn’t count how many times he plays with the bound detective like this, slowly building up the sensation until it's almost too much, and then turning it off completely, waiting until Connor has recovered somewhat before repeating the process. After a few times, Connor stops responding to Markus, and seemingly also give up on trying to remain silent. Markus revels in it, watching his composure break bit by bit, using the cracks to push further. The sight of the naked brunet in addition to the sounds he makes is driving Markus crazy in return, probably as much as he is doing with Connor. His pants are way too tight now, and the desire to just get up and fuck the detective gets almost too much. He palms himself through his pants a few times, making sure Connor doesn't see. 

He has just turned the vibrator on again, using a setting close to the most powerful one, and watches as Connor bites shaking lip, a pained expression on his face. He almost takes pity on him. Almost. 

It isn't until Markus lowers the strength a few times before pushing it back up that a tear escapes Connor's closed eye, and Markus sighs, getting up from the bed to walk towards him. 

He places his free hand against Connor's cheek, thumbing away the tear that fell there. “Why do you do this to yourself, Connor?” He asks gently, still playing with the strength of the vibrator. “You know it's hurting me to see you like this. Is it that hard for you to just give in? All I want is one word, one word to make this stop, to give you the release you deserve.” 

Connor keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer, shaking his head stubbornly as he whimpers. Markus pouts and presses a gentle kiss to his mouth, slowly sucking on his lips. He pulls back. “Just let go of it, Detective. You know you want to.” 

After a few seconds, Connor's mouth opens and a sob escapes him. He lifts his head, leaning into Markus’ touch in exhaustion as he opens his eyes. The brown orbs filled with tears lock onto Markus’ heterochromatic ones. 

“Please.” 

The word isn't more than a soft whimper, but it was everything Markus wanted to hear. He smiles softly after hearing it, turning off the vibrator and softly kissing Connor again. “Good, Connor,” He praises. “That was all I wanted to hear.” 

Connor barely responds, just lets his head hang low as Markus walks behind him, carefully unclipping the straps and easing the vibrator out of him, tossing both the toy and the remote aside. Markus stands, guiding his hand through Connor's hair as he eases the ring off his cock. 

“You've done so beautifully, love,” He says gently, knowing that Connor loves to hear those words. “But we're not done yet.” 

He turns towards the bed, tossing the ring aside and letting Connor be for a moment, allowing his body to calm down a bit before he moves on to the next part. Slowly, Markus takes off his shirt, neatly folding it and placing it on the bed before taking off his shoes. His socks come next, then his pants, which he also folds. He takes his time again, wanting to drag these final moments out, he knows Connor doesn’t mind this time. 

Finally, he hooks his fingers underneath his underwear and takes it off, freeing his erect cock, precum already present on the head. He strokes himself a few times, and chuckles slightly, still with his back to Connor. 

“You've made me wait long enough, Detective,” He slowly turns around, and Connor watches him as Markus walks closer, stroking his cock as he does so. “But don't worry, I won't punish you for that.” 

He lets himself go, pressing one last chaste kiss to Connor's lips before moving again. Connor barely responds, his half-lidded eyes lazily following Markus around. 

Markus grabs the bottle of lube for the last time, lubing himself up. He makes sure it's enough, the last thing he wants right now is to hurt Connor. He presses up behind him, letting his dick rest against Connor's ass. 

He slides his arms around the brunet's chest again and presses soft, loving kisses all over his shoulder, tasting the sweat on his warm skin. “Are you ready, love?” 

Connor shudders and nods, leaning his head to the side to expose his throat for more. Markus moves one hand down to guide himself into Connor, slowly pushing his hips forward to push inside that sweet, sweet heat. Connor moans as he does so, and Markus sighs, slowly rocking back and forth a few times. 

“God, you feel so good, Connor,” He moans. “I bet you can cum untouched, on nothing more than my cock.” 

Another moan escapes Connor at the words; he seems to have stopped holding back completely and Markus takes that as his cue to start moving earnestly, grabbing Connor's waist as leverage to push his hips forward, slowly building up the speed. 

It feels so good, Connor's tight around him, his waist warm in his hand and his inner walls clench so perfectly around Markus’ cock. Markus doesn’t bother moving too fast, instead settles for a steady and hard rhythm, pulling almost out before pushing all the way in each time, feeling the friction on his sensitive skin. 

“Fuck... Connor,” Markus moans leaning his head down and biting softly on the skin at Connor's shoulder. Connor gasps, his entire body shaking with all the stimulation he is receiving. Markus keeps moving, and Connor nearly yells as he hits that spot inside of him. After that, Markus makes sure to keep hitting it, angling his hips so that Connor keeps moaning, unable to be still anymore. 

The room is filled with no other sounds than the slapping of skin on skin and their mutual moans, and the knot inside of Markus climbs higher and higher as he grabs Connor tighter, speeding up his pace. 

“Markus-” Connor whimpers, tilting his head upwards and clenching his eyes shut. 

Markus lets out another moan, never stopping his thrusts inside Connor's abused hole. “You're close?” 

“Ah,” Connor tries. “I- fuck-” 

Markus grins, feeling a sense of pride at having accomplished this. “Cum for me, love.” 

That seems to do it, and with a quiet yelp, Connor finally cums, spilling all over himself as his body shakes. Markus keeps thrusting, never slowing down as he pounds into Connor, riding him through his orgasm. He's close himself, but not quite there yet, and Connor starts to pant as overstimulation kicks in. 

“Markus,” He sobs as he leans back into Markus’ thrusts. “It- it's too much.” 

Markus doesn't stop, only shushes him as he moves, chasing that release he so desperately needs. 

Connor sobs again, dropping his head. “ _Please stop._ ” 

It wasn't his safe word, but the fact that he begged and the desperation in his voice makes Markus reluctantly slow down, and it takes all his self-control to pull out, having mercy on him. 

He lets his hand slide over Connor's body, up to his face where he thumbs away a stray tear. “Shhhh...” He shoots. “You did so good, Connor.” 

He quickly walks to the closet, grabbing the key and moving back, ignoring his throbbing cock and the part of him that’s telling him to just _take what he wants._

Wasting no time, Markus reaches up and undoes one of the handcuffs, sliding them out of the chain once Connor's hand comes free and he catches the brunet as he stumbles, leading him over to the bed. “Was that too much?” 

He gently sets them down, letting his hand glide through Connor's hair, the other one stroking his back. Connor shakes his head. “Sorry, you didn't have to- I-” 

“Hush,” Markus commands, moving his hand under Connor's chin and tilting it up. “I stopped because I wanted to, okay?” 

There's something so incredibly amazing about holding Connor like this, completely spend and at his mercy, while Markus himself had enough self-control to sit here with a still erect cock. 

Connor sighs, slowly moving one of his arms towards Markus; they must hurt from being held up for so long, and he places a hand on Markus’ chest, letting it glide over his muscles. 

“Besides,” Markus hums, catching his hand. “We're not done. Come on, up.” 

He guides Connor along, making him sit on his knees next to him, and the brown eyes that stare up at him questioningly just do _things_ to Markus. He smiles, letting his hand slide over Connor's cheek before gently guiding him down. 

Connor gets the message right away, and after shifting a bit he leans one of his hands on Markus’ thigh before opening his mouth and wrapping his soft pink lips around his cock. 

Markus sighs, putting one of his hands in Connor's hair as he uses the other to lean back. Fuck, that feels good. He slightly guides Connor's head up and down, but he doesn't really need to; Connor is good at sucking him, at moving his tongue in the perfect way, in letting his lips slide along Markus’ shaft to make him moan. 

Not to mention Connor barely has a gag reflex, and he manages to swallow down Markus’ whole length, barely making a noise. Markus moans as Connor deepthroats him, tightening his grip in Connor's hair and resisting the urge to thrust his hips up in his mouth. 

Saliva drips from Connor's mouth as he sucks harder, bobbing his head up and down, his hand slowly curling around Markus’ thigh. Markus lets go of his hair and strokes Connor's back, along his curved spine, letting his hand glide over his beautiful creamy skin, sending a shiver through Connor that Markus can feel around his cock, and he curls his fingers in the covers, trying to hold on just a little longer. 

“God, Connor, your mouth feels so good,” He praises. “I love having you like this, wrapped around my cock like it's all you know.” He wishes he could see Connor's face now; Markus can just imagine his beautiful brown eyes staring up at him while his lips are wrapped around his cock, moving back and forth as he swallows him down. Despite that, it's so good, so fucking good, and the knot in Markus's body becomes tight again. He's close, _so close._

Markus lets his eyes roll back, leaning back slightly as he once again grabs Connor's hair, pushing him down and holding him there as he finally cums, moaning as he spills his seed in Connor's throat. 

Connor eagerly swallows it all, moving back up as Markus lets him go, still licking along the older man's cock as he does so, letting Markus’ orgasm come to its completion. 

Markus sighs again, letting himself fall back on the bed until he's on his back, and Connor, after a moment of hesitation and wiping his mouth, lies next to him, staring at his face as he does so. 

Markus moves again, lifting one arm to wrap around Connor, and he pushes himself up on his elbows, staring at the spend detective. “Hey.” He breathes, making Connor chuckle slightly. 

“Hey.” 

Connor moves closer, laying his head on Markus's chest and exhaling slowly, his body relaxing as he does so. Markus smiles. “We still need to clean up.” 

Shaking his head, Connor groans. “We'll do it tomorrow.” 

“Sure,” Markus pushes himself up further, making Connor slide from his chest. “If you want to wake up sticky and gross.” 

Not moving, Connor buries his face in the blankets instead. Markus pulls him up by his arm, and Connor limply complies, letting out a whine as he gets dragged along. 

“Come on, Con,” Markus nudges him as he stands up from the bed. “I can't carry you.” 

Connor whines again, but does step up, leaning heavily onto Markus as his tired limbs try to work with him. Together they make their way to the bathroom, and Markus moves Connor towards the tub, getting in himself first. The ceramic is cold against his skin, and before he allows Connor to climb in, he turns on the facet, making sure the water is the right temperature before splashing some against the edges of the tub. When he's done, Connor climbs in, sitting down between Markus’ spread legs and leaning against his chest. 

They silently sit for a while as the water rises around them, bathing the two men in warmth. As steam begins to fill the bathroom, Connor sighs, closing his eyes as he plays with one of Markus's hands in the water. 

“That was amazing.” 

Markus hums in agreement, using his free hand to hold Connor close to him. “How are your arms?” 

Connor rotates his shoulders, grimacing slightly. “It's fine, but I'm definitely gonna feel my shoulders tomorrow.” 

Slowly, Markus frees his hand from Connor's loose grasps, carefully moving it over his shoulders. “I'll give you a massage,” He contemplates. “We still have some of those oils left from last time.” 

Connor smiles, leaning his head back until he can glance up at Markus somewhat. “That sounds good.” 

Pressing a kiss to Connor's hair, Markus reaches out to grab the shampoo, and after spilling some water over his head he sets to the task of washing the brown curls, being careful to not spill anything in Connor's eyes. 

As he works, Connor suddenly chuckles, making Markus frown. 

“What?” 

“Just, you're so good to me,” Connor says, creating a swirl of emotions in Markus’ stomach. “You're so gentle right now, and I love it, but then minutes ago you were... quite different, so to speak.” 

“Well, yeah,” Markus muses. “That's part of the fun, isn't it?” 

Connor hums. “It's just a part of you that I don’t get to see that often, but then you do it and it's...” 

“...It's?” 

“Really fucking hot.” 

Now Markus chuckles, flushing the last of the shampoo out of Connor's hair. “I'm glad you think so. Though tell me if I go too far.” 

Reaching out, Connor takes Markus’ hand again. “I have a safe word for a reason, you know?” 

“I know,” Markus says. “I just want to make sure you're alright.” The only way this works is when they trust each other, and Markus does, more so than anyone else, but he also knows Connor sometimes thinks he can handle more than he can, and there's always this little voice in the back of his mind telling him to take things carefully. Though, Connor has proven to hold to his limits in the bedroom, and so far every time they tried something new, something more, something better, it has always gone great. 

“I am,” Connor answers. “You make sure of that.” 

Markus smiles lovestruck, and continues with the task of washing both of them, carefully massaging along Connor's skin as he does so. The brunet grows still under his loving touch, and as Markus is nearly done, he has closed his eyes and his breathing has slowed down. Markus gently nudges him. 

“You can't sleep here, Connor.” 

“Yes, I can.” The words are slurred, Connor's fatigue evident in his voice. Still, they need to get back in bed. 

Markus pulls out the plug of the tub, and watches sadly as the water level drops, letting the cold air against their skin, knowing how much Connor hates the cold. After a few seconds, the brunet opens his eyes with a sigh. “You're cruel.” 

“I thought I was so good to you.” 

“Yeah,” Connor pushes himself up, rubbing his eyes. “I take that back.” 

“Come on,” Markus gets up, water dripping off his naked body as he steps out of the tub. “Think about how nice and warm the bed is going to be.” 

He holds out an arm, and Connor gratefully takes it, letting himself be pulled up into Markus’ arms. Having his naked, adorable, sleepy partner in his arms, Markus is suddenly overcome with love, and he kisses him slowly, his arms engulfing his body protectively. Connor smiles into the kiss, but pulls back way too soon. “I'm cold.” 

Markus sighs. “Let's get you dried off,” He suggests. “And let's go to bed.” 

It doesn't take them long to get dry and back into the bedroom, both seemingly having decided that if they hurry, they'll get to bed faster. Markus watches as Connor pulls on some underwear and a shirt, knowing that he craves that layer of protection after something like this. Markus only settles for a pair of underpants, and he crawls into bed, pulling Connor close as he follows. 

They settle like that, Connor's head on Markus’ chest and his arm wrapped around him, while Markus holds him close, pulling the blankets as high as he can. He smiles into Connor's hair. “I love you.” 

He can't see it, but he feels Connor's mouth twist into a smile on his naked chest. “I love you, too.” 

It's simple, like this. Just the two of them laying together, but Markus marks it as one of the happiest moments in his life. He feels as if every moment with Connor is one of them. Just before he closes his eyes, he spots the handcuffs still dangling from the ceiling, and as he slowly drifts off into sleep, he lets himself imagine all the things he'll do to Connor, all the ways he'd tie him up and, all the possible scenarios they are yet to play out. Markus sighs, finally giving in to sleep, his detective laid on his chest. 

Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life :)
> 
> (also, if you have any prompts feel free to leave them here, Idk if I'll write them, but I don't have any ideas for a next one, so ideas are appreciated!)


End file.
